Condena
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Reflexiones de Historia sobre las personas que ha amado en su vida, y que a su vez se han ido de su lado, dejando huecos profundos. YmirxHistoria / HistoriaxEren


Condena

Parece que estoy destinada a que las personas que amo se vayan de mi lado...

Mi madre, a pesar de su indiferencia y frialdad e incluso, a pesar de golpearme cuando sólo quise abrazarla; yo la amaba. ¡Era mi madre! Quería que ella fuera conmigo como esas madres que tanto veía en los libros que Frieda me enseñó a leer.

Y en vez de besos recibía su indiferencia.

Y en vez de abrazos recibí golpes.

Y aún así la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y quería que ella también me amara.

Y sin embargo se fue. Yo era muy pequeña y estaba confundida, ¡No podía entender sus razones! ¿Acaso había encontrado un mejor trabajo? O quizás... ¿Fue mi culpa?

Mi hermana Frieda, ¿Cómo no amarla? Si ella era mi compañía, cuidaba de mi, me enseñó a leer; y gracias a ella es que podía perderme en las bellas historias contenidas en los libros.

La admiraba, tanto que en verdad quería ser como ella. ¡Frieda era mi ejemplo a seguir! Aunque ella dijera que no debía hacerlo, para mí, ella era todo lo que yo anhelaba alcanzar a ser.

Y no sólo ya no volvió jamás, gracias a que Grisha Jaeger la mató para robarle su poder; sino que borró mis recuerdos de ella.

Por años fue como si no hubiera existido... Frieda, no tienes idea lo sola que mis recuerdos sin ti me hacían sentir... Fuiste la única persona que se preocupó por mi y me demostró amor... Te extraño, hermana.

Ymir... No sólo yo te amé, si no que tú también lo hiciste. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas, nuestras charlas, tu ácido sentido del humor que incomodaba a otros, y a mi lograba hacerme rabiar... ¡¿Por qué te fuiste Ymir?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con Reiner y Berthold?!

Yo estaba de tu lado, Ymir. No me importaba el bando en que estuvieras, yo siempre estaría de tu lado.

Tú sabías mi secreto, sabías que mucha gente me quería muerta...

Te extraño tanto... Te he echado de menos desde que te fuiste con ellos, y no negaré que tu carta hizo que mi corazón saltara, a pesar de que tuve qué minimizarla para poder leerla sin quebrarme.

Gracias a ti y a tu sacrificio aquella noche en el castillo, es que pude levantar la frente y volver a ser yo misma, ¡Y grité al mundo mi nombre verdadero!

Te amé demasiado Ymir... Y tú también te fuiste.

Rod Reiss. Nunca supe qué significaba ese hombre en mi vida, hasta esa noche en que vino por mi junto con mi madre.

¡Por un instante creí tener una familia! Tenía a mi padre, mi madre.

Y entonces llegó Kenny Ackerman junto a sus hombres; y sometió a mi madre quien, incluso en su último momento, me dejó muy en claro que yo no era más que la peor desgracia que le había sucedido en la vida.

Y aún así la seguí amando.

Y mi padre, a quien idealizaba cuando niña, ahora era el responsable de la muerte de mi madre; y quien momentos antes nos negó, condenándonos ante ese verdugo llamado Kenny Ackerman.

Pude sobrevivir renunciando a mi nombre y uniéndome a la milicia... De cierto modo y de una manera muy retorcida, es así que mi padre volvió a darme la vida. ¡Ja!

Se fue de mi vida y después regresó, más no porque me amara y quisiera ser el padre que nunca fue, sino para utilizarme para recuperar la coordenada que Grisha Jaeger tomó de mi hermana Frieda.

Pero le creí, ¡Creí que en verdad yo le importaba! ¡Quise pensar que de verdad me amaba por ser su hija! Por un momento quise creer que podía tener un padre que me amara.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por ello, incluso convertirme en titán y devorar a Eren... Sí, lo admito, pensé seriamente en hacerlo...

...No pude... Eren estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que yo obtuviera la coordenada y le diera un buen uso; pero mi padre sólo quería ese poder sin importarle nada más.

...Sólo podía pensar en esos momentos con Eren, y lo feliz que fui cuando dijo que yo era normal. Nunca me sentí como alguien normal, pues mi sola existencia trajo desdicha incluso a mi propia madre, ¿Cómo podría yo ser alguien normal? ¡Imposible!

Pero para Eren lo era.

Tiré el suero, y tomé el bando de la persona que me estimaba, y no de quien sólo quería utilizarme para controlar el poder de Dios.

Amaba la idea de un padre, amaba el saber que tenía uno...

Eren, amor mío...

Creo que soy masoquista al estar contigo, pues sé que también vas a dejarme.

Cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año... A cada instante se acerca el cumplimiento de esos terribles trece años.

Cada que despierto a tu lado como ahora, con mi cabeza en tu pecho y escucho tu corazón, no puedo dejar de sentir esta angustia, porque sé que se acerca el momento en que no volveré a verte.

Pero aún nos quedan cuatro años juntos, y en lo que tu cuenta regresiva llega a cero, aquí estaré a tu lado a cada amanecer, como ayer, como hoy...

F I N

* * *

 _¡Hola! Pues este es mi segundo fic ever en el fandom de SNK._

 _En lo personal, me encanta el personaje de Historia que, a pesar de ser un personaje que puede chocar a muchos, en especial en la escena de la caverna de los Reiss; entiendo sus motivos e incluso, entiendo su forma de ser. Es una chica por la que, la verdad, al inicio de SNK nadie dábamos un centavo por ella y en la batalla de Trost muchos la dábamos por muerta como pasó, por ejemplo, con Mina Carolina._

 _Y como dije en mi fanfic de Petra y Levi; yo no estoy casada con ningún ship, y ahorita fue un EreStoria, después podría escribir EreMika, RivaMika, AnniexEren, bla bla bla._

 _Espero les haya gustado!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
